Alliance of the Democratic Centre
Azure | Position = Centre | Seats1 Title = Senate | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Chamber of Deputies | Seats2 = | Website = http://www.adcd.it | politics = Politics of Istalia | political parties = Political parties of Istalia | elections = Elections of Istalia | }}: The Alliance of the Democratic Centre (Istalian: Alleanza di Centro Democratico, AdCD) is a centrist political party in Istalia. Founded in 4018 as an alternative to Istalia's left-wing government, the AdCD is home to a range of moderate ideologies, from social liberalism to Hosian Democracy. The AdCD is currently the opposition party in Istalia. History Founding (4018-4021) The AdCD was founded in 4018 by businessman Evaristo Traverso as a political outlet for various factions dissatisfied with the government led by the Istalian Communist Party (PCI). He gathered a team of professionals and independent-minded politicians at a conference in Milona where a platform was drafted and a party organization established. Ahead of the 4021 election, the party unveiled a policy proposal to liberalize the government's agricultural policy. In Coalition (4021-4023) Following the 4021 elections, where the AdCD finished third, Traverso was approached by the centre-left Social Democratic Alliance (ASD), which proposed a coalition in order to keep the PCI from power. An agreement was reached and the AdCD was granted control of six ministries, including Foreign Affairs, Finance, and Justice. In Opposition (4023-4032) Following the amendment of the Istalian constitution expanding the number of seats in Parliament to from 405 to 630, the government called for early elections. While the AdCD placed second and increased its proportion of the vote, the ASD gained a majority of seats, allowing it to govern alone. Following the result, Evaristo Traverso resigned as leader of the party after five years. Former Foreign Minister Livio Favero defeated former Finance Minister Ilaria Merlo in the subsequent leadership election with 56.2% of the party vote to 43.8% for Merlo. In opposition, the AdCD largely supported the agenda of the ASD, including their 4024 budget and accompanying tax reform proposals, to the opposition of some economically liberal elements within the party. The party increased its representation in Parliament in the 4027 elections, carrying majorities every province except for Mezzodiurno, where they finished with just 0.1% of the vote, winning no seats and leaving the Social Democrats with a twenty seat majority overall. In 4028, Antoio Battisti became leader of the ASD, leading to its reformation as the Socialist Democratic Party and to early elections in 4028. The AdCD, despite receiving support from former ASD members opposed to the new leadership, saw its share of the vote decrease and saw Battisti defeat Ilaria Merlo for the presidency by a margin of twelve points. The following period saw the rise of the radical socialist Istalian Revolutionary Movement (MRI), leading to concerns within both major parties. Ahead of the 4032 election, the AdCD under Favero controversially announced that it would be supporting the re-election of President Battisti, an unpopular figure within the party, in the interest of keeping to MRI out of power. This led to a challenge to Favero's leadership by Giotto Carlo, who had been seen as the likely Centrist candidate for president. While early polls showed the contest to be competitive, Favero survived with 69.8% of the vote to 30.2% for Carlo. Favero Government (4032-4036) At the 4032 elections, the AdCD finished second to the PDS, with both parties seeing their seats decrease slightly with the entrance of the Istalian Social Liberal Party (PSI). A negotiated agreement between the Centrists and Socialists led to Antonio Battisti staying on as President with the AdCD under Favero forming a national cabinet. While in power for four years, the Alliance was frustrated in its attempts to achieve many of its economic and social goals, although it passed legislation on infrastructure and agriculture, one of its major gals since its foundation. Despite theoretically being allied with the PDS, the two parties did not consistently vote together, and often the government relied on the votes of the opposition PSI. Third Party (4036-4040) At the 4036 elections, the AdCD finished poorly, returning just 23% of the vote and 155 seats. While the PDS also suffered minor losses to the PSI, the two parties formed a coalition government. While the AdCD contested the presidential election, President Battisti won re-election on the first ballot with the support of the PSI. Following the result, Prime Minister Favero resigned as party leader, recommending former Finance Minister Shazi Zaman as his successor. Zaman was unanimously elected at the next party congress. The four years following the election saw the PSI and PDS share power, with the AdCD in opposition. On February 28, 4039, an attack by the Istalian People's Brigades (BPI) killed 64 and injured 117. Known as the Merchant Massacre, the event led President Battisti to call a state of emergency. A second attack in March led to calls to grant extra powers to President Battisti to combat the terrorist threat. The AdCD met this proposal with suspicion regarding the intentions of the President, with Zaman eventually expressing support on the condition that the proposed Emergency Powers Enabling Act was approved by voters in a referendum. The referendum proposal was adopted, and the Enabling Act was passed. This led to the Istalian Enabling Act referendum, 4039, which split the leadership of the party. Former Prime Minister Livio Favero advocated for rejecting the Act, citing the erosion of civil liberties that would result, while Shazi Zaman supported its approval on the grounds of protecting Istalian democracy from militant illiberal forces. In the end, a landslide 94% voted "yes" on the proposal. Ideology The AdCD is considered a centrist and liberal party and describes itself as such. It emphasizes three key ideas that form the core of the party's ideology: commitment to the preservation of a democratic form of government, adherence to a broadly internationalist outlook in foreign affairs, and pragmatic solutions to economic and social issues. On specific issues, there are differing views within the party. Many conservatives support the party due to the lack of a genuinely centre-right alternative to the Social Democrats, while the leadership tends to be more genuinely centrist. Economically, the party has been described as "neoliberal" by detractors, due to support for a free market economy, while still preserving elements of the welfare state for the underpriveleged. Additionally, it has come out in favor of fiscal responsibility, a balanced budget, and austerity measures in times of economic instability. Socially, the party has moderately liberal tendencies, supporting to some extent same-sex marriage, abortion rights, and decriminalization and regulation of cannabis. Electoral Support The AdCD draws support from a wide range of non-socialists and political moderates. Widely considered to be the most business-friendly party in Istalia, the AdCD receives significant backing from pro-business groups, leading some to accuse it of being beholden to corporate interests. Its softer approach to religion has endeared it to some churches and religious institutions. Historically, it has performed well in Silicia and Sarregna, and attracts virtually no support in Mezzodiurno, although some of its support in those regions has been undercut by the creation of the Social Liberal Party of Istalia. Electoral History Presidential Parliamentary Leadership Evaristo Traverso (4018-4023) Livio Favero (4023-4036) Shazi Zaman (4036-4051) Bernardo Arditti (4051-) Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia